Kiba's OC (Snow)
WILL RENAME WHEN I CAN, FOR NOW HERE IS YOUR PROFILE. <3 Levi was bored and hungry, not having any money, he decided to steal some food. Arriving on the Septimo, Levi was caught stealing food. Admitting to his crimes, without guilt, Levi was ready to run away. Instead, he was greeted warmly, surprised at this reception, Levi decided to stay with the ship to see how things worked out. Profile Talents and Skills *Levi is a brilliant swimmer, Mostly because of his water bending skills… mostly * Levi is very good at fishing, moooostly because of his water bending skills… mostly * Coming from Atlantis, Levi has vast knowledge in that place called the ocean. * His love for apples have given Levi the ability to juggle 7-9 circular objects * Being the average joe he is, Levi is better than average at thieving, not great, but better than average. * Can play the violin, it's amusing to play during depressing times Weapons *Silver blade, used to cut things that are weak to silver. Forged by a racist blacksmith who hated demons, werewolves, flying leprechaun horse people. * Steel blade, used to cut things that are weak to… sharp, bladed, metal. Taken from a bandit who mysteriously got stabbed by water. * Iron dagger, it’s not really a weapon, more like a useful tool for cleaning fingernails and stuff. Found it. * Magical Sheaths of Holding, also not a weapon. But the sheaths for the swords, hold Levi’s blades unless forced by something harder than gravity. The sheath was “borrowed” from an enchanted blacksmith… or an enchanter blacksmith? Levi stole it from a blacksmith who was also an enchanter!!! Combat Skills and Abilities *Able to control the water, thanks to his Water Bending abilities. * Able to store air into a water bubble, thus breathing under water. Thanks to water bending abilities. * Decent sword fighter, uses 2 handed fighting style. Self-taught. Education and Intelligence Background Levi was raised at home, his father, Revan, taught him to how to read, write, speak English, pretend to pay attention, etc. Whereas his mother taught him how to water bend. Levi taught himself how to use swords. Has a slightly above average intelligence, has a reason for everything he does, despite how strange it may seem. Goals He’s personal goal is to find amusement in the bleak world, whether that’s poking a sleeping dragon in the eye, stealing from a ship of pirates or training a clownfish to fight a great white shark. Personality Levi was raised in a relaxed environment, due to this, he’s incredibly relaxed. He will never panic, as long as there’s water around. With the absence of water, Levi becomes more cautious, but continues his relaxed persona. Tends to do strange things, however, he always has a reason and a plan… Though some people might not understand them. Weaknesses § Without water, Levi’s water bending skills become pretty useless (Can’t bend water without water) § Only human, Levi is only human, he suffers from human weaknesses, like squishy skin stuff and hunger. § Cats, Levi is scared of cats, why? BECAUSE THEY ARE SPAWNS OF THE F**KING DEVIL, NOT EVEN GOOD SPAWNS OF THE DEVIL!!!! § Hates the heat, it’s very hot. § Is a lightweight to the extreme, gets light headed at just 1 cup of alcohol. Beliefs Doesn’t think about it. Appearance From top to bottom: Snow white messy hair, all natural ;) Pale skin. Feminine face (Tiss how it ended up on the pic I drew, decided to stick with it) Crystal blue eyes. Black tattoo on right eye, given to mark his coming of age. Black scarf, was given to Levi from his father before he left home. (Levi left, not father.) Broad shoulders. Patternous Tattoo’s on left side. Given to him by tattooist enchanter girlfriend practicing during the age of 17. Shirtless, other than those strap thingys (Look at avi. I don’t know what it’s called X_X) Silver and Steel sword sheaths (with swords in them) Four scars across stomach that resemble a claw, received from a creature that had a claw. Scruffy, brown pants. Iron dagger, found it in a crate. Scruffy brown boots. Background Will be written in later times. Category:Characters